Thalassa's Story
by Star Madison
Summary: Ash wasn't an only child. He had an older sister who ran away from home to become the trainer she always dreamed of becoming. This is her story.
1. Running Away

I do not own Pokemon nor am I making any money off this. I'm writing this for my enjoyment and amusement. However, the character of Thalassa aka Tig is mine and mine alone. This story does not revolve around Ash, but he will be mentioned at times. Yes, there are things I'm changing and since I've only seen random episodes since the Johto season, I do not know every canon detail.

Onto the story. I hope that you enjoy it as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opening her eyes, Thalassa Ketchum slowly sat up, listening to the noise of a house in slumber. Silently, she rises and heads towards the window of her second story bedroom. She pauses to listen again before easing it up, having checked the hinges earlier in that day to make sure they don't squeak. Her gaze is slowly swung back towards the room and the door that leads to the hall beyond. A sad smile graces her face before she crawls out of the window to the sloping ledge. "Goodbye Mom. Ash." It a bare whisper as she pushes the window down and slides to the edge and jumps down, landing with ease on the ground below. She didn't want to do this but feels as if she has no other choice as the memory of the fight she and her mother had earlier comes back to haunt her. Swallowing hard, she turns her back to the modest house and pulls the bag she stashed in the bushes earlier free. Sliding it over a shoulder, she takes off for Professor Oak's as the sun starts to creep over the horizon, washing everything in golds, reds and purples.

"Professor?"

A soft voice interrupts the man leading over several pokeballs and he quickly turns to see who is it and a look of surprise flickers across his features. His eyes turns towards the clock on the wall and frowning, he turns back towards her. "Thalassa? What are you doing here so early? It's not even six-thirty yet!" His reproach is gentle but doesn't faze the young girl before him.

"I couldn't wait. Are there any pokemon available to be selected as a starter?"

Her hopeful expression tugs at his heart for he knows that for the last two years she has been forced to stay and watch as the newly liscensed trainers leave on their journies while she stays behind. "Well...the three usual starters have already been taken this year." Professor Oak places his hand on her shoulder as her hopeful expression crumbles. "However, I do have a pokemon that might work for you. I'll warn you know, it's been mistreated badly and probably won't want to obey you."

"Professor? Is that a good idea? I'm only starting out..."

"Yes, yes, that's true but you are also two years older then the rest and you're constantly studying about pokemon and you've been helping here at my lab for the past few years. You, Thalassa, know a great deal about pokemon and I believe that you'll treat this pokemon very well. You are also my last hope. Every senior trainer who has taken this one has always returned it within a week."

"If you're sure, Professor..." Her tone doubtful as she looks up at him, her red/green eyes curious as they come to a halt in front of a row of pokeballs. "I'm nothing special."

"Ah here we go." Ignoring her words, he selects a pokeball and holds it out, a red light forming out to form a pikachu, with a torn ear and tail, who immediately looks around and at them both before it turns and curls up, going to sleep. "Eheheheh..." A sweatdrop forms on his head. "I forgot to tell you that this pikachu loves to sleep..."

Without paying much attention to him, she steps towards the sleeping creature then carefully lowers herself to her knees, reaching out slowly. "Hey there, Pikachu. My name is Thalassa. I hope we can be friends." She watches intently as the yellow ears twitch and the pikachu lifts its head to gaze at her before letting out a low growl. "I won't hurt you."

Before she can touch it, the pikachu is bolting away to leap up and land on top of a computer, sparks shooting from its' cheeks. A warning growl issues from the small creature as it stares back at Oak and Thalassa without flinching. After a long moment, it seems to decide that they aren't dangerous and sits down, continuing to stare unblinkingly at them both.

"Do I need to keep Pikachu in a pokeball, Professor? I think I'll gain her trust faster if she wasn't stuck inside." She stares right back at the pikachu, as she addresses the professor. She keeps her voice low so she doesn't spook her again.

"Hmmm. I don't think so. I'll give you it's just in case." He goes to gather up the items she'll need and comes back, handing them over. "Your pokedex is all programmed with the information you will need and here are your pokeballs." 

Tucking the balls into her bag, she places the pokedex in a pocket before smiling up at the professor. "Thank you, Professor Oak. I'll be going now. C'mon, Pikachu." She turns towards the pokemon who grungely follows her out of the lab. Staring up at the sky, she takes a deep breathe then looks down at the pokemon at her side. "Time to go." Turning, she heads towards the forest that divides Pallet Town from Viridian City. Refusing to look back as she enters the forest, the memory of fighting with her mother coming back again.

-Flashback-

_"Mom, please. I'm twelve. I want to go. You begged for me to stay twice but I'm tired of never being able to leave Pallet Town without you getting upset. Why can't I go and try to become a trainer?" _

_"I just don't want you to, I'm your mother and that should be enough of an answer for you, Thalassa!" _

_"Well it's not! I've been patient. I've stayed when you asked me but everytime I bring up about getting a pokemon just to have around the house, you flip out. And don't you bring up Dad again! That man is NOT my father. I don't care if I have half of his DNA, that doesn't make him a father. He left us and...I get it now. You're afraid that I won't come back like him. That I'm going to walk out that door and you won't ever see me again. I'm not him! I'm me and if you would just stop clinging to that idea of me vanishing, you'd see that."_

_"Don't you dare question me! I'm your mother and what I say goes. Your father will be back. He'll come home one day. We just have to be patient. You are not going anywhere either. My answer is final."_

_"...He isn't going to ever come back. Ever. He left us and you're just in denial. I remember very clearly when he walked out of our lives, never looking back. He doesn't even know about Ash, Mom! He took off before you could tell him you were pregnant. It's been three years. If he had stayed you would have allowed me to go, wouldn't you? I don't claim that Giovanni is my father. No matter how many times you tell me otherwise. Yea, he got you pregnant but he was a poor father. So what if I share his genes." _

_"Go to your room." _

_"Mom, I'm begging you, please let me go. You can't keep me locked up forever. And what about Ash?! What happens when he decides to go on a journey when he turns ten? Are you going to do the same thing with him? Smother him until all he wants to do is run away? If you don't change something, you're going to end up having a boatload of guilt weighing you down when you realize that both of your children resent you from you refusing to let us grow up. You can't keep us wrapped up in wool for the rest of our's -and your's- lives. Please."_

_"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" _

_"...One day soon you're going to look up and find yourself alone, Mom. And you'll only have yourself to blame." _

-End Flashback-

_Damn him. _

Closing her eyes, she banishes the hurtful memory and reopens them as a weight lands on her shoulder. Turning her head, she looks at the pikachu who gazes back intently. Giving it a small smile, she starts to move again, heading further and further from her hometown and the irony of the fact she's doing the same exact thing as her father doesn't escape her notice.

"So what should I call you? Hmmm...are you a guy or girl pikachu? I wonder. Well? What do you say? Male or female?"

"Chu."

"Sorry, I don't speak Pikachu yet. Can you nod or something?"

"Pi!" A violent nod is her answer.

"That helps. So male?"

"..Chuuuuuuuuu." Shaking of head followed by a glare that alone speaks volumes.

"I take that's as a no. Umm...let's see...what about Pika? I know it sounds silly but nothing else comes to mind. Sparky and Flash just don't seem to fit you and I think Pika is a nice nickname."

"Pi." Flicks her in the ear with her tail as she balances on her shoulder with ease.

"Hey! There was no need to do that, Pika."

"Pi.Ka.Chu."

She stops walking and scoops Pika off her shoulder, holding her at arms' length. "Something tells me that was an insult. It was, wasn't it? Look, I know that you probably don't want to be here with me but for now we're stuck together. Give me some time to gain your trust, okay? If you still want to go and be free then I won't stop you. All I'm asking is for some time first. That isn't to much to ask, is it?"

"Pikachu."

"...I'm guessing that you just agreed? At least I hope you are."

"Chu."

"Uh huh...alright alright." Letting her settle back on her shoulder, Thalassa starts off once more, shaking her head at getting a temperamental pokemon as her first. She starts to review that gyms and skips right over the one that her father controls. Her gaze settles on the path leading into the unknown and a smile spreads across her face. "The future is waiting, Pika, and I have a feeling that it's going to be great. Let's go!" With those words, she starts to run, eyes alight with laughter as she heads towards her future.


	2. Returning to Kanto

The usual stuff applies. Pokemon is not mine but Pika and Thalassa are.

I struggled on this chapter, because this story is originally based on an old roleplay of mine, I have to go and change most of the details to get it to flow better. The roleplay partner I had for that specific rp wasn't the best. We got a bit weird over details. And my style has become more streamlined since then so I have to fill in alot of gaps left because we were too busy jumping around. The roleplay this is based on was started over a decade ago. I was thirteen/fourteen when it started and when I look back at how I wrote then, I see how badly I sucked. On the other hand, I lost my copies of the roleplay and have to rely on memory so that gives me basically a blank slate. Sadly, my memory is pretty good and I remember in detail some of the more...creative and way out there things written. coughs No one is going to ever see that old rp. I'm not sure if my old rp partner still has copies. Haven't spoken to him in six/seven years.

Now I'm gonna try to update this fic at least once a month or so. Hopefully twice a month but ANB is taking priority because it should have been finished two years ago.

Also, yes, I am taking a page from the whole Meowth can talk thing and Pika is an older pokemon. It's been stated that they can live a long time, about a person's lifespan, so agewise Pika is in her early thirties.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dropping heavily onto the bed, Thalassa throws herself backwards, arms stretched over her head and stares up at the bunk above her. A warm weight settles on her chest and she tilts her head forward slightly to look at the pokemon resting on her. A tired yet affectionate grin spreads across her face as she lifts an arm to pat Pika's head. "Hard to believe it's already been two years, hasn't it?"

"Hm, sometimes."

"Are you sure you're up to this?"

"Give me some credit, will you? I'm no weakling."

"Never said you were."

"You're still thinking about that old man."

She raises herself up onto her elbows, forcing Pika to slide down to rest on her lap and scowls at her. "Of course I am! He gave me a freaking _**gym**_. He tricked me into it too! Never said that the winner of the match becomes the next gym leader! Damn old man. I didn't want to run a gym, ever. What I wanted was to become a breeder and healer. Being a trainer was just one step in that direction. I needed to raise some pokemon of my own to understand them. What am I going to do with a rundown gym that looks ready to collapse if one so much as breathes too hard next to it!? I'm only fourteen! There's so much I still want to do and learn before settling down."

"No one said you had to use the gym as one. Why not expand it and turn it into a breeding center? It's one of the largest gyms I've seen, three stories. I'm sure you could easily add more levels and increase the existing floors. Well, as you said, there's still plenty of time. Unless you decide to just let it crumble." Her torn ear twitchs as she jumps off her friend's lap to land next to her and sighs faintly. "You're thinking too much. I never thought I would say that but you have to focus on the here and now. The League tournament starts in a few days. What I don't understand is why you haven't entered it before now."

Rolls over onto her stomach and pillows her head on her folded arms as she turns her head to face her first pokemon, a lazy smile on her face. "Didn't feel ready until now. I know Professor Oak and all the gym leaders I battled against were impressed by my abilities but I didn't feel the time was right. Besides, I'm less interested in battling and more into studying. You should know that. Now is the right time. I've had two years to prepare and 'sides, I have some very...unique friends on my side. Plus you." Her eyes drift close, exhausted from the long hike, having refused to use her flying type to reach her destination. "Practiced your skills, right?"

"Yes, Thalassa, now get some rest. Or do you want something to eat first?"

A soft snore is her only response and Pika chuckles to herself then goes to tug the blanket up over the teenager and settles down at her side, thinking back over the last two years. _'So much has changed. I never thought I would stay with someone so long. Not after Kashi was died. Thalassa reminds me so much of him. Same basic personality yet he wasn't as friendly to people. Thalassa likes everyone unless they purposely harmed a pokemon or another person. That's the only time I saw her get angry and mean. The intensity actually frightened me. Does she get that from her father? She has control over it, at least, unlike him. She could have so easily followed in his footsteps; despite what she says, she is definitely his child. Nothing escapes her attention, ever little detail is noticed and filed away for later. I'm grateful that she detests everything about the man.' _

Sighing out loud, Pika uncurls herself and turns to look at the sleeping girl for a long moment, studying her relaxed features. "To think you're the daughter of Giovanni. But..unlike him, you could easily be a force to reckon with. If you wanted to go that path." Shaking her head, she rids her mind of that particular train of thought and instead focuses on what is ahead for them. They staying at a Pokemon center several miles south of Indigo Plateau. _'The strongest and most promising trainers will be there. I know she defeated Drake in the Orange Islands and participated in the Johto League and thought about visiting the Hoenn region. She did well in Johto but lost on purpose after placing in the top twelve. Sometimes I don't understand you, Thalassa. You looked happy when you lost the match. Most people would be disappointed in getting so far then lose. I guess you're right when you say you weren't ready but you need to make your move soon. Perhaps that's why we're back in Kanto, where it all started. Pallet Town is only three or four days walk from here and a mere few hours flight. Well, worrying about it won't help any and I should get some rest while I can.' _She brushes the thoughts aside, settling back down by Thalassa's side and instantly falls asleep.

Morning comes too quickly and one of her ears twitch as she feels movement next to her then the lost warmth surrounding her as Thalassa sits up. Raising her head, she peers blurrily up at her then yawns widely, stretching as she does. "Morning already? Are we staying here or relocating to another center that's closer to Indigo Plateau?"

"I'm not sure yet. I need to ask Nurse Joy how far from Indigo we are. I'll decide afterwards. Let's go get some breakfast." She reaches up and pulls her long hair out of its' customary ponytail, running her fingers through it swiftly then secures the band back into place.

Pika hops up onto her shoulder, yawning once more as the girl stomps her feet into her shoes and snags her pack, slinging it over one shoulder as they exit the room and heads towards the front of the large building to where Nurse Joy is. Her attention focused on those around them, dozens of people chattering all over the front lobby and cocks an ear up to catch some of their conversations.

"Nurse Joy?"

"Ah, Thalassa! You're here for your pokemon?"

"Them and some information. Do you know how far from Indigo Plateau we are? Is there going to be special arrangements for trainers entering the tournament? Or do we need to make our own?"

"Not many people ask me those kind of questions. We're five miles from Indigo Plateau, you could make it there in a few hours, if you walk. There's a high speed train linking us to there that you are allowed to take, if you wish that instead. If you choose to ride the train, you'll be there within fifteen minutes. I would get there early if you want to bunk at the Pokemon center there. It fills up fast and I'm not sure if there is any special arrangements for the overflow. I believe some of the hotels are oftening special rates for trainers." As she talks, she accepts the tray of pokeballs from the Chancey next to her and places it on the counter. "Here are your pokemon. They are extremely healthy. I've never seen any so well cared for before." Pausing, Joy leans forward to whisper. "Are you positive you can handle some of these?"

Nodding at the answers she receives from the nurse, she picks up the shunken balls and hooks them to her belt then lifts her eyes to they meet the nurse's, a dark emotion in their depths. "I'm positive. I'm not their master. They listen to me because they're my friends and want to. I don't command them, they're free to leave if they choose to." Checking that the pokeballs are secured, she nods at Joy, turning and moving away. "Maybe I should tell her to go, Pika, it might cause a problem at the tournament if I show up with one. I'm not even sure if they're banned, nothing in the rules said that they were. But the sheer odds of having one is so high, so they didn't consider it."

"You know that she'll refuse. She's very attached to you." The pikachu comments idly as she adjusts her weight on Thalassa's shoulder as they head into the restaurant next door. "They all are. If you tried to send any of them away, they'd get all mopey and end up being captured by someone else who might not care for them as you do." Pika chooses her words with care, knowing that certain ones will send the young trainer into protective mode. "Would you really do that to them?"

"No, I guess not. It wouldn't be fair to them." Turns her head to glower at the yellow creature then exhales loudly as she grabs a tray and two plates, loading both with a variety of foods. "You said that on purpose, to get me to go protective. I can't believe you."

"I could say the same about you, youngster. As much as you remind me of Kashi, I never met a human like you before." Leaps down onto the tabletop and waits for Thalassa to scoop food into a bowl she produced from her pack. "Hm, I love human food. So flavorful."

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Pika."

"I'm still deciding."

"Pika."

"Hm?"

"Do you regret being stuck with me?"

"Where is this coming from?" Concern fills her voice as she stares at the girl across the table from her.

"I know you miss Kashi. Do you ever wish that he hadn't died?"

"Of course. That doesn't mean I'd change what happened. Oak made a good judgement call when he decided to give me to you as your starter. Yes, it still hurts that Kashi died but he wouldn't have wanted me to mourn him forever. At the time, I thought it was my fault but he was always sickly, even before he died. It was that illness that killed him in the end." Her ears press against her head for a moment before rising again, sighing faintly. "It was a long time ago, Thalassa. Years before you were born. I was very young when Kashi selected me as his starter. Back then, a person wasn't limited to three choices. That's a fairly new rule." Amusement laces her voice as Thalassa's stomach picks that moment to growl. "Enough talking about the past, let's eat and get out of here."

"I like hearing about the past! You've been around for over thirty years and have experiences with are amazing." Keeps speaking even as she obeys, pushing food in her mouth and falls silent as she turns the new information over in her mind. _'New rule, huh. I wonder what it would have been like to be able to pick any pokemon for a starter. Seems dangerous. Some types are very dangerous, especially for a young and inexperienced trainer. And...isn't ten a bit young to be allowed to go off and become trainers? I was only twelve myself but I had already read dozens of books about pokemon, spent time at Professor Oak's lab to learn how to act around them. I spent years doing that. From the time he agreed to allow me to help out until I left home. Maybe upping the age requirement? And adding in mandatory classes to learn about behaviors and how to approach the more dangerous types..? Well, I can't do anything about it yet. I still have to reach my goals before I can consider this. That means first I have to stop playing around. Pika probably knows why by now. Full circle. Back in where it all began. Almost. This isn't Pallet but still Kanto. I will win this tournament and beat the Elite Four. To take the next step, I must become Champion.' _

Ears go flat to her head, Pika watching her friend being lost in thought and huffs out a sigh then moves across the table. "Thalassa. ...Thalassa? OI KETCHUP!"

Jerks out of her trance, she whips her head around to stare at the annoyed pikachu sitting on the table and blinks rapidly. "Pika?"

"Bah. You didn't even react."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. I swear, the only time things slip past your notice is when you are lost in your own mind."

"It's called **thinking**, fuzzface."

"For most people, yes. You, however, are a special case."

"I should deny you peanut butter for that."

"Threats won't work on me. Besides, we're out of peanut butter."

"Damn."

"The train is scheduled to leave in ten minutes. We should get going."

"ACK!"

Leaping to her feet, she grabs her pack, slinging it over her shoulders then throws money onto the table and snatchs up Pika. She bolts for the open door at the far end, clutching the resigned pokemon to her chest as she weaves her way through the crowds litering the center before bursting out the front doors. Pausing a moment, her eyes scan around quickly then land on the sign pointing the way to the station and off she goes again.

"You know that we could just teleport or fly there."

"Never...rode...a...train...before..."

"So just to ride on a train, you're going to exhaust yourself temporaily?"

"Yes!"

"Right. Carry on."

With two minutes to spare, they arrive at the train station and Thalassa bounds over to a tall man in a uniform. "Sir!" Panting a little, she straightens up and smiles up at him. "I'd like a ticket for Indigo Plateau."

Eyes sweep over the girl before him and he chuckles. "You don't need a ticket to ride this train if you are a trainer. Do you have your trainer id on you?"

"It's right here."

She reaches into an outside side pocket of her backpack and withdraws the pale blue device, holding it to the man who accepts it. Her eyes narrow a bit as she watches him flip it open and press some buttons then takes it back when he hands it to her once the machine announces her name, age and id number. She slides it back into it's pouch.

"You're all set, miss. You better hurry, the train is going to leave any moment now." He gives her a nod before moving towards the person behind her, helping the harried woman out as Thalassa moves towards the waiting train. Hopping up onto the step raising above the platform, she climbs aboard the train and makes her way down the aisle, looking for an empty seat.

Pika stays quiet as she scrambles free of Thalassa's grip, climbing up onto her shoulder and her tail twitches out of the reach of a grasping child. Having learned years ago that it's better to keep quiet then to speak and have attention drawn to herself. Lightly presses her tail against the back of her friend's neck, their signal that she won't be talking until they reach a mostly empty and private place. A slight nod comes from Thalassa as she finally locates an empty seat and drops down heavily into it as her bag goes at her feet.

With a jolt, the train pulls away from the station and soon is racing northward towards Indigo Plateau. Placing her hands against the glass of the window next to her, she cranes her neck to the side in an attempt to see the massive stadium and city built around it. "I wonder if the entire Elite Four and gym leaders will be here." Her gaze locked on the sight looming closer and closer each second, excitement and awe clear in her voice. Blinking at not hearing a reply from her usually mouthy companion, she twists around to look at Pika who is idly looking around then remembers that the pikachu won't talk while in such crowded quarters. Shaking her head, she goes to stare at the stadium again when a voice comes over the intercom, announcing that they have arrived and would everyone please remain sitting until the train comes to a complete stop. Shifting in her seat, she carefully picks her bag up then holds an arm out for Pika to use as a ramp to her shoulder. Once her friend is settled, she rises to her feet, feeling the train halt and waits for people to disembark before joining the line.

"Let's see, first we go register then..."

"Have you decided who you will use?"

"Besides you? Not yet."

"Are you...?"

"I'm holding her in reserve until the very end."

"Hm. Good idea."

"Yea."

Moving forward, she mulls over which pokemon to use, knowing that sometimes the unevolved ones are the best choice. _'Let's see. Koki would be a good choice. So would Undine. With Pika, that makes three. A dragon, water/ice and electric. I need to round the team out with a ground, dark and either a ghost or psychic. Maybe I'll use the twins. One dark and one psychic. Koki has a variety of moves. He's my bruiser. Alima for my rock/ground type. I've been working with them the longest too.' _Weaves among the people, heading for Pokemon center where all the trainers must register. Her eyes sweep across the huge room as she gets into line, shuffling forward as the line shortens until she's at the counter. Hands over her pokedex and waits for the woman to register her.

"This is your first time here?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry to say that all the dorms are filled. There are several nearby hotels that are offering discounts to trainers." She slides the pokedex back over with a map, booklet and an id card. "Here you go. All set. You need that card to be allowed into the stadium. The rules are in the booklet. The tournament starts the day after tomorrow. The opening ceremony starts at nine am. Good luck."

"Thank you." Slides the items into her pocket, nodding to the woman and moves away from the counter. "Let's go get a hotel room first then explore. I want to get my bearings and see what's around here." Thalassa doesn't expect a reply as she exits the center, unfolding the map and looks for a hotel then moves off in the direction.

"You're going away from the stadium." A voice hisses in her ear, sounding confused.

Lowering her voice, she whispers back. "Of course I am. The hotels closest to the center and stadium are bound to be full and crowded. I like my privacy."

Rolling her eyes, she wiggles around until she's comfortable once more and sniffs the air, inhaling the mix of scents filling the air around them. "I forgot what it's like to be around so many people. It's just been you and I for the last six months. Certainly a change." Her voice quiet as they turn down another street, the noise level dropping drastically.

"Yea. It feels weird being around all these people again. Well it won't be long. A week or so. Then we're off again." She enters the small lobby of a hotel, heading straight for the counter. "I'd like a room please."

"Name?" The teenager sounds bored as he lifts his head to look at her, a comic book spread in front of him.

"Thalassa."

"I need a last name too."

"Just Thalassa."

"Fine. Cash, check or credit card?"

"Cash."

"Trainer?"

"Yes."

"You get a fifteen percent discount." He slides two pieces of paper at her with a pen, not looking at her anymore as he reads his comic.

Making a face at the boy, she reads over the paper then signs both at the bottom, folding her copy up as proof she is staying at the hotel. Digs out her wallet and puts half of the room's price on top of the paper. "Here."

"Thank you. Have a pleasant day."

"Are you going to give me a key to a room?"

"Huh? Oh right." He reaches behind him, feels around and grabs a key, tossing it at her.

Pika leaps up, catching the key before it sails past then lands on Thalassa's head, smacking her in the face with her tail on purpose to distract her from scolding the boy that laziness will never get him a girl or boyfriend. Crouchs until her head is by her ear and hisses. "Now is not the time to cause a scene. Let's just go to the room."

Grumbling under her breathe, she turns and stalks up the stairs leading to the upper floors. "I'll never understand boys. Or people for that matter."

"You know that's a lie. You understand people far better then you want others to believe." Retorts lightly as she drops the key into Thalassa's hand and she unlocks the door so that they can enter the room and she lands on the bed. "You just prefer the company of pokemon and that's not all that healthy. You need to be around people too."

"Uh huh." Removing her shoes, she places her bag down and unzips it the rest of the way and peers inside. "You can come out now. I'm sorry for leaving you in there so long." A pink blur shoots out and floats in mid-air, studying the room. Grinning, Thalassa drops onto the bed, watching Mew soar around inspecting everything. "Mew, come here for a moment." The pokemon immediately lands in her lap and stares up at her. Running her hands over the psychic's back, she gives her a quick hug. "I'm going to hold you in reserve until the battle with the Elite Four. I don't want to give away my trump cards, okay?" The familiar buzz appears in her head."I

_"I understand, Mistress. It is only wise to keep some back for the toughest battle. I will remain here in the hotel room until needed." _

"Thank you, Mew but I would really appreciate it if you stopped calling me that. My name is Thalassa or use Tig if you rather."

_"But you are my Mistress. Older sibling to the Chosen One. It is my duty to protect you."_

_'Chosen One? What is she talking about? I never heard that term before.' _Confusion, wariness and disbelief cross her face as she stares down at the psychic creature then frowns heavily. "What are you talking about? What is this Chosen One?"

_"I have spoken hastly, Mistress. Please ignore what I said. It is not yet time for you to learn about the Chosen One." _Sadness fills that mental voice as Mew rises out of Thalassa's lap, beginning to glow gently at first then the glow brightens. _"Forgive me. I have errored." _

The glow starts to spread outwards when a commanding voice shouts. "Mew! Halt!" Human and pokemon freeze, the glow faltering for a moment as Pika throws herself between them, cheeks sparking. "You will **not** erase her memories. It's too late for that. We have to tell her." Resigned to Thalassa finding out so soon but knows they no longer have a choice and glares at the mystical pokemon floating in mid-air.

A moment passes then a mental sigh is heard as the buzzing glow collapses in onto itself, vanishing with a faint snap. _"Are you positive?"_

"It's not like we have a choice since you spilled the secret." Snaps right back as her fur bristles then hops to the side, turning to face a silent Thalassa. "Right. Now, there's things you don't know, Thalassa."

"Obviously." Sarcasm drips from her voice like ice as she straighens up, having thrown herself backwards in an attempt to escape from the light emerging from Mew. "Please, do tell. I hate not knowing things." Her voice becomes even more frosty as her eyes narrow slightly.

"Ash...is, for lack of a better word, the Chosen One. There is going to be..incidents in the future. He is going to be playing a huge role in stopping those events. We hope." Glances at Mew, only knowing bits and pieces herself, the other pokemon keeping most details to herself. "Now, when they'll happen, we aren't positive..."

"We hope." The soft voice cuts Pika off mid-sentence. "**We hope.** What happens if he isn't able to stop them?"

"Umm. Well, he dies or is badly injuried and chaos rules."

"Dies...my baby brother might die." Frost seems to form in the air as she rises from the bed to fix both pokemon with a look that neither have ever seen before. "...I am not going to let him die. Over _**my**_ dead body!" Nearly shrieks that last part as her temper finally breaks from free of her control. "Make me the Chosen One! Leave Ash out of this! I don't care what happens to me! Not as long as my baby brother survives!"

_"We can't. It is not something we can take from one person and give to another. He was born the Chosen One. Just as you were born into a specific role. He can not be replaced as the Chosen One nor can you be replaced from __**your **__role. It was written long ago."_

Struggles to calm down, exhaling forcibly before she throws herself down on the bed, burying her face into the comforter, growling. "And what role would that be, Mew?"

_"As the Chosen One's older sibling, you were chosen to be the one who both protects pokemon and learn about our kind. You are Teacher, Protector and Healer. The Guardian. There will be no pokemon out there who does not respect you. Us legendaries will willingly serve you if the need arises. Both you and your brother were handpicked millenia ago." _Mew pauses and floats over until she's hovering by Thalassa's head and continues in a gentle voice. _"I'm not here just because it is my duty to protect you but I choose to. You saved my life that day and it is something I am ethernally grateful for." _

"It wasn't just a plot to get me to let you tag along, was it?"

_"No. I mistook that berry for a non-poisonous one. I was very hungry and didn't pay attention to the warning signs that the berry wasn't good to eat. It was pure luck you stumbled upon me when you did."_

"I don't know whether or not to believe you. You kept something so important from me. Why didn't you think I should have been told this when you first recovered?"

_"I was selfish. I wanted to protect you. That's all. I thought, wrongly, that not telling you was in your best interest." _Lands next to her head and waits to see what she does, sparing a glance at the pikachu who is staring back in a mix of dismay, anger and disgust. _"Pika wanted to tell you immediately. I wouldn't allow her to. Argued that it was better you didn't know." _Mew pauses then pushes on. _"You can't tell Ash. Not that he would understand, being only four. You can __**never**__ tell him, Thalassa. He has to grow into it on his own without any outside forces influencing him." _Her voice becomes fierce as she tries to make the human girl to understand, making her roll over so she can see her face. _"Promise me."_

"I...can't. How can I just let it happen?! He's my little brother! I'm suppose to protect him! Not stand by and let him get hurt or worse! You're asking for the impossible!" Shouts as she rolls off the bed and onto her feet, throwing her arms outwards as she glares at the pink pokemon sitting on the bed. "He..." Her shoulders slump as her temper deflates, eyes shadowed by her bangs and lets out a soft whimper. "I don't have a choice, here, do I? You'll erase my memories of this until you believe I can handle it."

Mew goes to response when Pika cuts her off before she can even begin. "Over my dead body. No one is taking your memories from you. I'll fry them first." Shuffles over to Thalassa, stopping at the edge of the bed and stares up at her face. "Mew, however, is right. You can't tell him. You have to go follow your own path. Eventually, your path and his will cross. If he has even half of your determination, he will seek out all the gym leaders he can to get badges from. Which will include you." Her voice oddly gentle for once. "All you can do is prepare the best you can, Thalassa."

"But will it be enough...?" A tear slides down her face to splash on the carpet, voice catching as she reins in her emotions, not wanting either pokemon to see her burst into tears. "...I'm crying...? Last time I cried...I had broke my collar bone...falling out of that tree..."

"Tha...Thalassa. There's nothing wrong with crying."

"..."

"Thalassa?"

"Am I even still Thalassa? Or did she cease to exist when I ran away from home?"

"Aw crap."

_"I don't like her tone."_

_"You aren't the only one." _Pika thinks that hard at the psychic, snarling at her then turns her attention back to Thalassa, sensing just how fragile her state of mind is right then. "Yes, you're still Thalassa. Who you are doesn't change because you decide to finally go to grasp your dreams."

"I don't feel like her anymore."

_"That's it. I'm knocking her unconscious. Her mind is in turmoil." _

"And whose fault is that?!" Snaps as she jumps off the bed and stares worriedly up at Thalassa who suddenly sways and drops. Yelps, Pika throws herself sideways under the bed to avoid being crushed by the girl's weight. Her ears stay flat to her head as she peers out from under the edge of the comforter, having not heard the thump to signal that she hit the floor. Blinks then sighs. "You could have warned me that you were going to levitate her."

_"Didn't have the time."_

Thalassa is desposited on the now unmade bed, thanks to Mew pulling the covers down mentally then she is covered up before both pokemon stare at her for a moment then turn to look at each other.

"That could have went better. I still say we should have told her this right after you recovered. Now she feels all betrayed. It has been a year since we found you."

_"You were right and I was wrong. I can't turn back time to undo this. Only Celebi has that power. I don't even know where she currently is. Not in this time, I know that much. If Takara was here, they might be able to pin down her location."_

An ear flicks as she frowns. "Takara? What's a Takara?"

_"Nothing."_

"Mew."

_"I __**can't**__ tell you that. Not yet. It's not allowed. I'm sorry."_

"But you will tell us when you are allowed."

_"Yes."_

"That's good enough for me."

_"What should we do about Thalassa?"_

"Just let her sleep until morning. Damn, this should have at least waited until after the tournament. You and your big mouth. Err...mind. Oh whatever." Her ears flatten as she tries to figure out ways to get themselves out of this sticky situation and coming up empty. Hops off the bed and starts rooting through the bag, pulling out a container and shaking it then tosses it to the side, grabbing another and giving it the same treatment. "We're out of food too. Go use those talent of your's and get us something to eat. Here's some money." Holds out several bills as Mew projects an image around her, Thalassa standing before her and accepts the money. "Get me an apple and a pear. Grab yourself whatever you want."

_"Hai."_ With that, she's gone, leaving Pika alone with their unconscious trainer.

"We're in such deep shit."


End file.
